


Together on the Horizon | Lesbian History

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Ritual Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Western, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: "It would be easier for you to just leave me there to die. It would be easier if I could hate you. But the sad truth is, I want to keep you safe... like what you did to me.""Short sweet lovely tale of compassion and love beating hate & fear." - Valintine





	Together on the Horizon | Lesbian History

With months of watching and days of riding through the Great Plains,  
through the seasons and Christmas time, when snow was falling.  
It was now May 18th, just a couple of days before bank holiday Monday;  
even before then did Cindy Silver Buckle choose to run away.  
  
Once upon a time in the Wild West, there lived a young woman named Cindy Silver Buckle. This one rider was the main character in this tale, and she was planning to take her own trail. This tale was set in the year of 1877; Cindy Silver Buckle made a very big decision that others in this burg would frown upon if they knew what she was up to. The Great Plains of Montana were known as Indian land; land ruled by the Blackfoot tribe.  
  
"The flowing river separates us - the Indians stay over there on their side of the land and we stay here," the captain stated. "Any Indian that tries to come into our territory will be shot. We have cattle, women, and children here."  
  
Huffing, Cindy just looked out across the lake to the other side of this land, to where Blackfoot resided. On command, she took another matter in hand.  
  
"Captain, no! I feel sorry for those Indians; it's like we just push them around..."  
  
"You're a gal, of course you have weird feely-feelings," the captain rolled his eyes in contempt. He turned his back to Cindy, an argument he was trying to prevent. "Now, gitty-up out into the desert and find the others of our crew."  
  
Cindy was ignored after that. The captain left her to watch the Indian tribe across the lone river. As the captain's words replayed in her head, Cindy felt a shiver.  
  
It was a quiet watch. The cows and the bulls in the small ranch even watched her watching them.  
  
"Let's find the other cowboys, Buttercup," Cindy gave her pony a few gentle pats.  
  
Well, Cindy better be off like the captain ordered her. Cindy rode her nimble pony into the High Desert. It was time for her to cut dirt! So, this hearted lass was sent riding through the moral desert on a hot and humid mid-afternoon. She carefully wiped the profuse sweat from her brow as the reddish-yellow sun continued beating fiercely across her face. Monstrous rattlesnakes slithered by and lizards scurried in her path in search for food. However, something startling came into view.  
  
What was that on Horizon's Road? Was this more evil waiting to flow? As she galloped into the lane of the rocky desert, she spotted somebody that was hurt.  
  
Surprised, Cindy caught something along the way; she saw someone stumbling in the sandy path ahead. It appeared to be a Blackfoot girl, and she struggled to run when she spotted Cindy far behind her. She was wounded, and the injuries she felt soon slowed her down. This girl collapsed onto the rocks, struggling to move away from Cindy approaching her. Her brownish dress was torn in some places, cuts were down her legs and arms; it looked like something or someone had grabbed hold of her and she managed to escape. She was barefoot, no proper boots to walk in. She even had visible cuts trailing down her chin.  
  
"Do you need a drink?" Cindy asked, moments before dismounting from her pony. This blonde rider might appear cute as a bunny, but this Blackfoot girl still considered her to be poisonous fruit from a tree.  
  
With a spark of energy, this Blackfoot girl, despite out of breath, rushed towards Cindy whilst holding her spear. Cindy, however, caught the girl's wrist, and this caused her to drop the spear as her eyes watered with tears.  
  
"Here, have some of my water," Cindy handed this wounded girl her water bottle. Cindy watched the other drink; this girl's stare appeared watchful and locked on Cindy in the process.  
  
"Here, you can't stay all by yourself; you will die," Cindy stated.  
  
"I've never been helped by a white person before," the injured girl confessed with a gulp in her throat. She was frightened and yet brave for the words she shared next. "Where my tribe live, white people don't live."  
  
Unexpectedly, this speech was followed by the loud roar of a grizzly bear.  
  
During the time she spoke, something big and dangerous was nearing the two and just so happened to catch Cindy by surprise. Cindy jaw-dropped at the sight, thus she soon equipped her loaded pistol to begin a small... hopefully quick fight. Oh no, why did she have to catch such a ghastly sight?!  
  
Cautious, Cindy guarded the wounded girl as she just laid there on the rocks, she was unable to move due to the aches and pains she felt. Thus, it was Cindy's matter to take into her own hands. She had to protect both herself and this wounded girl; she had a bear-on-pudding fight to defeat.  
  
Back turned to the other, Cindy looked away from the brown grizzly bear before she fired a bullet, as her fingers then shakingly pulled the trigger. Bang! This grizzly beast collapsed at the blow of Cindy's revolver.  
  
"Is it dead yet?!" Cindy asked. She fired a second bullet at the collapsed bear just to make sure.  
  
Glancing from the grizzly bear back up to Cindy, this girl nodded with a pleasing smile. "Fierce bears often follow me on my adventures, sometimes I wrestle with them... when I'm strong enough to."  
  
"Are you serious?" Cindy reached out with a free hand in fond hopes this girl would take it. "Come on, let me take you to a safer place."  
  
"I've never held hands with a white girl before," she admitted as she felt Cindy's hand. "I'm Kinta, thanks for helping me and killing the bear."  
  
"I come from the boundless sea with silver buckles on my knees," Cindy gave a toothy grin and showed her yellow-stained teeth in the process. Quite quirky. "I'm Cindy Silver Buckle - local fighter and ranch hand. You should hear what the captain calls me."  
  
"Wait," Kinta removed her totem necklace from around her neck. "This charm wards off bad spirits, it is now yours to keep."  
  
Kinta popped this enchanting necklace around Cindy's collar; Cindy lifted the totem charm to take a look at the topaz jewel it possessed. This small gift made Cindy feel blessed.  
  
"Thanks a lot for this, Kinta."  
  
"Come to Eagle Mountain — my village — although you'll have to remove your clothes for the night star."  
  
Cindy wrapped bandages around Kinta's wounds to stop the blood from escaping. Later climbing onto her pony, Kinta followed behind and wrapped her arms about Cindy's torso tightly. It was time to follow Horizon's Road to Kinta's village known as Eagle Mountain.

  
When the moonless velvet night crossed the horizon, Cindy spotted the flames of a firepit rising. Arriving in Kinta's village at sundown, members of Kinta's tribe were dancing and singing around a warmly lit campfire. Kinta guided Cindy to a magical place in this small village. This magical place was held inside a tipi tent where sexual stimulation met with rituals.  
  
"Walk with me, let others see us together - let others see that we're friends."  
  
Cindy nodded as Kinta went on to hold her hand, holding hands with her once again. Kinta invited Cindy into the tipi tent of the great healing maiden, Citlali, who was seen as a star in the universe to all of her people. She was a magician credited with powers of healing, blessing, divination and protection against the magic of others. Citlali appeared to be in a trance when the two walked in. This magical maiden wore a crown of feathers whilst her black hair trailed down her torso.  
  
When Cindy entered this tipi tent, the strong scent of incense hit her... kinnikinnick and barks. Cindy felt serene energy, calming it was, and it surrounded her. This energy created a feeling that grew fairer than at first, stronger, far greater. Walking in beauty, this was a Native woman's ideal state of wellbeing and health, it naturally required a close connection to the earth.  
  
"Dear Citlali, I've brought you a girl that helped me and even saved me from being eaten by a bear," Kinta confessed.  
  
"She's welcome to see me," Citlali answered with her eyes still closed. Little did Citlali know that this girl was an outsider and not part of the Blackfoot tribe.  
  
"Show yourself to Citlali," Kinta told Cindy.  
  
Thus, Cindy kneeled down before Citlali, the great night star, and watched Citlali open her eyes. Citlali sat peacefully, back straight, and she remained calm. At first, Citlali seemed startled when she met Cindy's silent gaze, but she still held onto Cindy's hand and gave it a sweet kiss.  
  
"Thank you for helping Kinta," Citlali whispered. "It's good that she's back here with us."  
  
"You're most welcome."  
  
"A white girl has never been here before; it's surprising to see you. It's surprising to see a white girl even helping us."  
  
A second kiss was planted, but this time gently on Cindy's cherry-pink lips. This kiss shocked Cindy, only shocking her with honour.  
  
These kisses were merely the warm-up to the great practice.  
  
"Sit with us, Kinta," Citlali ordered with her gaze still fixed on Cindy.  
  
Kinta sat down with Cindy and Citlali. Once they were together in unity, both Citlali and Kinta began their practice on Cindy. Citlali carefully lifted Cindy's blouse, soon uncovering small breasts. They were just little baps, but Citlali preferred little baps.  
  
It was time to bless Cindy. The only white person that was ever invited into the village of Eagle Mountain, that white girl was Cindy Silver Buckle... local fighter and ranch hand.  
  
Aiding Citlali, Kinta tugged down Cindy's denim shorts, exposing her untouched vulva. Unless she was on her monthly, Cindy never bothered to wear any underwear - she believed it was a waste of time.  
  
"Lay down," Citlali ordered Cindy. "Let this ritual begin."  
  
So, this deed began, Citlali opened Cindy's pale legs and she went in to lick Cindy's genitals. A sweet, salty taste. When Cindy let out a faint moan of sensual pleasure, Citlali knew this practice was working. Kinta moved behind Cindy, lifting her head and allowing it to rest in her lap. Kinta gently massaged Cindy's head and shoulders; she leaned down to give Cindy a kiss on her rosy lips.  
  
Surrounded by two beautiful Blackfoot women, Cindy believed this was a stroke of extraordinary luck given to her by the great star witch doctor.  
  
Flinching her hips, Cindy felt Citlali's tongue gently massaging the walnut of her vulva. This heated up her body and made her blood boil with intense pleasure. The witch doctor even held Cindy's hips, knowing of these little tricks.  
  
"Shhh, my dear," Kinta whispered to Cindy.  
  
When feeling such a great powerful orgasm, Cindy closed her eyes.  
  
"It would be easier to forget you," Kinta said soothingly. "It would be easier for you to just leave me there to die. It would be easier if I could hate you. But the sad truth is, I want to keep you safe... like what you did to me."  
  
In the glorious dawn, Kinta collected fresh water from the slow-moving river in this village. She met with Cindy back in her tipi tent.

  
  
Rumours went around Wild West Town about the sudden disappearance of Cindy Silver Buckle. This report got everyone talking in the old Sheridan Saloon.  
  
"I saw Cindy Silver Buckle with the Natives; she's an Indian lover."  
  
"You tellin' me Cindy's ran off with a Blackfoot girl?!" Cindy's father grunted as he took the cigar out of his mouth, blowing a cloud of smoke. "That Indian deserves to be HUNG!"  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? I say cut her path," the captain sighed. "She will regret makin' this foul decision."  
  
"She's got guts, I'll give her that."  
  
That was the tale of Cindy Silver Buckle's run away,  
on Horizon's Road, she was never aiming to miraculously escape.  
On September 21st a blessing was set to happen in a sacred place;  
on an autumn Friday where Cindy and Kinta were destined to marry in grace.  
  
For now, Happy Trails.


End file.
